Canada and America Babysit
by Stories with a term
Summary: Canada and America are called to come and babysit Australia and New Zealand, when England needs to go to a important meeting. What, ensues, is fun, mischief, and more fun! Can, these two boys, finally get the smaller nations to bed, or will they be up half the night? God, I don't know! Just some fluff and cuteness, and little nudity, not explicit. One shot.


America and Canada babysit

**A/N: I got inspiration about this, from a picture I saw. I thought, it'd be really cute. So, enjoy this little oneshot! I certainly did.**

"Come back here!" England yelled, as he ran after the two precocious youngsters. He yanked them up, and sighed.

"Now, behave. America and Canada are babysitting you. Be nice!" He snapped at the two squirming bodies. Australia looked up at his daddy and beamed widely. New Zealand laughed, and squirmed some more. Their daddy, was going on a meeting, with frog face. Or, in other words, France. England, not being able to resort to anything else, had called in America and Canada to babysit. It was that, or take them with him. And, knowing how they, and France were, someone would cry. And, the one crying would be France. England turned back to the other two nations, and smiled wearily.

"Please, whatever you do, keep an eye on them. They are both very noisy, rowdy and like to cause a lot of trouble. They _will_ be trouble, but it's worth it once they fall asleep. I'll be home tomorrow. Be good." England placed the two children down, and gave them a kiss on the head each, told them to be good, and left. America, waited until he heard to car leave, then he let out a loud whoop.

"Yeah! We're gonna have so much fun little bros!" America cheered, and he scooped up the two smaller nations, and ran about the house, pretending to make them fly.

"Hehe. This will be fun." Canada giggled to himself, as he went to join them.

After, about an hour, it was _anything_ but fun. The two boys, were rowdy, loud and annoying! They ran everywhere, hit everything, and pushed over anything. Did anything! Canada, and even America, were having a hard time keeping up. Finally, they managed to grab them, and take them upstairs for a bath.

"There!" America cried, as he dropped Australia in the tub, Canada doing the same thing. They both sighed loudly.

"Hehe! Bubbles!" The small, Australian nation cried, as he played with the bubbles. In the process, he sent some straight into New Zealand's eyes. New Zealand wailed loudly.

"He hurt me! The meany hurt me!" He cried, flailing around. He eventually, hit Australia straight into the head, and began giggling uncontrollably as Australia began wailing. Australia pushed New Zealand and tried to choke him.

"Hey! Hey!" America reached into the bath, and picked up the squirming Australian brunette. Canada grabbed up the now bawling other child. Australia, fell through America's arms, with a loud 'pop'. He ran out of the bathroom, still in his birthday suit. He giggled loudly, as he ran down the hall.

"Come back here!" America screamed chasing after the naked child. Canada sighed, as he patted the now sniffing New Zealand.

"He's mighty cheeky that Australia. Isn't he- Wait! Where'd you go New Zealand!" Canada began panicking, as he realised the other small country had plopped out of his arms too. New Zealand laughed loudly, as he chased after his other brothers. The little blonde, found Australia hiding under the dining table, and he crawled underneath with him. They smirked, as America and Canada ran panicked through the house, looking desperately for the two other nations. Australia, crawled out, and made a run for the front door, he yanked it open, and in all his glory, ran into the streets, giggling like a madman. America, ran outside, having heard the obnoxious laughter. He caught up with Australia, only to find him hanging upside down from a light pole. America, almost had a heart attack. For two reasons. One, he was twenty feet up in the air, and two, his nether regions, were on full display.

"Get down! Get down here now!" He bellowed at Australia, but the nation laughed again, he hooked his feet and swung, back and forth.

"No! Don't swing! Stop! Stop!" America yelled again, as he ran around underneath the boy, trying to make sure he could catch him if he fell. The boy, let out a loud yell, and landed on the floor, straight on his legs. _Oh shit_. America thought, as the boy ran up to a house, where a family were sitting, and pressed himself flat against the window.

"Hey!" He called. The family was shocked. They all screamed loudly.

"Australia!" America yelled, running at the small boy. He peeled him off the window, made hurried apologies, and ran home, trying to keep the boy from slipping out again.

Meanwhile, Canada was having his own troubles. He couldn't, find New Zealand for the life of him.

"Oh no, England will be _so_ mad at me!" He began to become frantic, when he heard manic childlike laughter, from atop the stairs. He quickly ran, and saw New Zealand, standing on the top step, his fists on his hips. He laughed again, and jumped onto the side of the stairs. He slid down, his butt still wet. Canada tried to grab him, but narrowly missed. He ran after the boy, as he ran into the living room, dripping everywhere. He chased the boy around and around, becoming increasingly tired. He kept on missing him.

"Hurry up! Or are you getting tired?!" So, the boy does speak. Not just wail, and complain. New Zealand ran upstairs again and into England's bedroom. He hid under the bed, and giggled quietly to himself. Canada knew where he was, he'd seen the squirming bottom. But, he chose to pretend to not know where he was.

"Hmm, can't seem to find New Zealand here. Guess I'll check the next room." Canada said, fakely. New Zealand giggled, and climbed out from under the bed.

"Gotcha!" New Zealand yelped when, two arms picked him up. Canada held tightly onto the little man. He walked down the stairs, to find America huffing and puffing, while holding a still energetic -and don't forget naked- Australia.

"Why, don't we just get them dressed?" Canada asked, smiling at his worn out brother.

"Y-yeah, lets."

The two boys, were finally dressed, but were still very hyper.

"Mister! Mister!" Australia waved enthusiastically at America.

"It's America. Not _mister_." America sighed. He'd been telling the boy that, for the last twenty minutes.

"Oh, don't be so mean America. It's cute!" Canada cooed, as he played with New Zealand. They then, heard a door slam, and some very loud and rowdy voices.

"I told ye, we don't need to check up on the young lads. The two boys got 'em under control." A scottish accent.

"Nid yw o bwys(1). But, I know you wanted to check too." A welsh accent that was.

"Bydd yn frodyr iawn (2). They will be fine, but we can still check." That's definitely, a strong irish accent.

"Uncles are here!" Australia cried, and clamoured off the couch. He squealed, as he ran into the kitchen. America, and Canada followed, to find the nation in the arms of a red haired man. The red haired man, was talking in scottish to the young boy. The boy, didn't understand a word of it, but still listened intently.

"Um, might I ask who you are?" Canada said, staring suspiciously at the three men. The scottish one, seemed to be rude and arrogant. He had, startling red hair, and pure green eyes. The welsh one, had blonde hair, also green eyes, and he seemed more placid and quiet. The irish one, also had red hair and green eyes, and he seemed boisterous and fun.

"I'm Scotland, that's Wales and Ireland." Scotland said, straightening himself up, and jutted his fingers at the other two men.

"Oh, I'm Canada, and that's America."

"We know who ye are." Scotland smirked.

"Well, at least little dyn(3) would know us." Wales replied, nodding his head.

"Hmm, and if he didn't, he's a forgetful leathcheann(4)." Ireland smiled at America.

"Yeah, I do remember you, you guys are England's older brothers." America nodded, as he remembered the three older men, from his childhood.

"Yes, we didn't socialise much, when you were a bachgen(5)." Wales reminisced.

"But, aren't ye, an old colony of frogs?" Scotland asked, leaning in Canada's face.

"Y-yes. B-but, I am m-my own nation." Canada stammered out.

"Humph. Go-"Whatever Scotland was going to say, was cut off by a loud crash. They all turned, to see New Zealand -who had squirmed out Canada's arms- and Australia, covered in flour.

"Man, we uh... gotta go!" Ireland said, quickly dragging his brothers out urgently. They hurriedly left, leaving the sheepish young nations, to be reprimanded. And, bathed. _Again_.

"Finally! They're asleep!" America sighed, and stretched. He stared down at the sleeping faces in their cots. He smiled softly. They were, so cute! England was right, it was all worth it when they fell asleep.

"Be quieter, or do you want them to wake up again?" Canada whispered, holding his finger up to his lips. They were so tiny, and innocent here. Not, the playful, handful but darling ratbags when they were awake. They were perfect.

"And then, England came home, to find the house a mess." America jumped up, in front of the two, now grown up, and blushing nations.

"Yes, that's what happened when we babysat you." Canada smiled softly, squeezing his polar bear.

"We, really did all of that mate?" Australia asked, trying to hide his chagrin.

"I guess we did." New Zealand muttered, perfectly embarrassed.

"And, guess what?" America yelled, pointing out his finger.

"What?" New Zealand and Australia chorused.

"That, was our best babysitting job ever!" Canada and America said in unison.

"And, my worst." England sighed, but hid his smile.

**A/N: So, hope you did enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it. So, what'd you think of little Australia and New Zealand? I know a lot about boys, as I live in an all boy family. I have **_**no**_** girl cousins. At all. I also, have two brothers, one much older, and one two years younger. So, I know what it's like to have naked little, three year olds running around. Though, I can't remember too much... Anyways! My dad's country, Wales makes an appearance, along with Scotland and Ireland. If you got confused by anything, blame me. I'm Australian, so I probably say things differently to Americans and such. Otherwise here are the translations:**

**1: Nid yw o bwys- It does not matter**

**2: Bydd yn frodyr iawn- It'll be ok brothers**

**3: Dyn- Man**

**4: Leathcheann- Idiot**

**5: Bachgen- Boy**


End file.
